Jessie Fanfiction
by Qorthsna
Summary: Toni and Jessie always had a romantic repationship, but what happens when they take it too far? Follow them through their adventure of love, comedy, and the juicy reactions of others. More coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jessie's p.o.v.

I was in my bedroom with my boyfriend Tony and I smelled something burning.

"Do you smell that, babe?" I said. I anxiously jumped up from the bed, heading for the kitchen. I ran down the stairs but I was still sore from all the sex, so I fell.

Our butler Bertram was waving a kitchen towel, trying to put out the flames.

"Tony, get down here!" I yelled.

Tony's p.o.v.

I ran down the stairs, all happy because of last night.

I saw Jessie in the kitchen, panicking. Her hair was all messed up and she makeup on, but yet she was beautiful.

I grabbed the extinguisher just like I grab her. Gripping nice and hard. "Hey babe we should get one of these for our room, because it gets so hot in there." But then Jessie mumbled, "Hey it's all fun at first, but the men get the game and the girls get the pain. I'm seriously not walking straight. But it was all worth it."

She pulled me in and kissed me passionately, but then I realized the kitchen was still on fire. "Right." She murmured, nudging me to put out the flames.

When I finished using the extinguisher, the black smoke filled the air. You couldn't see anything!

Jessie's p.o.v.

"Babe let's sneak upstairs and continue!

When we got upstairs he begged me to TOUCH his penis! I was like alright why not! It felt squishy and soft. In shock I said, "Why isn't it hard and bony? You never had sex before?"

"Well I don't know, maybe it takes time to harden. Our first time was last last night." He said.

I aggressively ripped off his clothing, my eyes widened at the sight of his penis.

"Wow that's large!" I said.

"I know." Tony said, smirking.

At the sight of him completely naked, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

We were both standing. He pushed me on the bed, sliding his hand underneath my shirt. This was stupid. Why couldn't he rip my shirt off already?

My wish came true. He pulled it off, unhooked my bra, and started playing with my breasts.

He then started undoing my pants, letting them slide off. He tore off my panties, inhaling the scent.

Now we were both completely naked, and I know what he wanted next...

He lined his penis up with my vagina. I smirked.

"Wait, what about protection?" He asked.

"I'm on the pill." I said impatiently. "Now continue. Shove your meat inside my oven."

"That's a nice oven you got there." He said enjoyably.

We were pumping in and out for a long time.

We enjoyed it so much, until the door creaked open.

Bertram p.o.v.

"How could you Tony? Sticking your penis in poor sore Jessie's vagina." I blurted out, trying not to make obvious I did it before to a sexual woman. But they knew too much already. Tony was horny and asked, "What was your technique?" It was obvious he was a newbie. I asked Jessie, "How is he?" "Good for a beginner." She replied.

Let me tell you a little bit on how I do it.

"So one day when I was 15 I asked my parents if could have sex. They said,"Fine, but not to much, you know after awhile your penis acts up." "Whatever." I replied sarcastically. So later that night, my girl friend went a little over board. We started to strip each other and have sex. I slid my hand up to play around with her breast, while she slid her hands down and squeezed my penis. It felt so good..."

Jessie interrupted and said: "I never knew you were so sexy-like! And what whore is desperate enough to have sex with you?"

"Did you wear a condom?" Tony asked.

"Well, of course." I replied. "Why aren't you wearing one?"

"Jessie doesn't want me to." Tony said.

"It's not the same with a condom!" Jessie whined.

I gave them an awkward look. "Well, I'm going to bed now, you two have fun. But Tony, just don't get her pregnant. The last thing I need is to have another kid living in this house. I don't like kids."

And with that I went to bed with that vivid, disturbing scene of Tony and Jessie having sex. But what cleared up that whole sex scene was they never knew it was Ms. Chesterfield I had sex with, and I wasn't 15, we did it last night. Oh, what a day that was! Only if it would happen again. Well then tonight's the night I dream of porn, with of corse with my babe Ms. Chesterfield, or hope to be Mrs.

GOODNIGHT! Oh Yeah, it will be GOOD!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessie's p.o.v.  
The kids just came home from school. I'm trying to act casual but that failed. That night they saw Tony rip off my bra. They ran out to tell Christina. We locked the doors thinking they won't come in. We had sex just when Christina walked in! I got fired.

Tony's p.o.v.

"Hey sexy wanna come back to my place.", I asked.

"Of course!",Jessie exclaimed.

"Let's start.", I said.

Before I new it she was gone out of sight, but why. Was my penis not hard enough. Well her vagina wasn't strong enough, it makes sense. So I found this girl on the street. We went in and out right there, until a cop came. We got arrested, and guess what I saw Jessie. She told me she had the same problem.

"How?", I asked.

"A plastic penis, I got it at a shop, what about you.", Jessie said in a sad tone.

"A slut.", I said in a disappointing tone, trying to make her think I didn't enjoy it.

Officers p.o.v.  
"Dear diary, I remember when I had sex. It was a great experience. To bad I never tried with a human, I tried with a plastic vagina. It was to practice. I got it at the same store some woman did at The Practice Store. That girl looked so wiped out, how big was the penis. I wonder how that felt shoving it up her vagina. Well she felt it before with a real penis. I wonder what it is like to have a vagina. I want to fell a penis inside of me going in and out. And if I had breasts I would love for some man to bite my nipples. If only I was a woman."

Sluts p.o.v.  
Note to my self: Never be like that officer! He had sex with a plastic vagina, how does his penis go all the way up. I wonder what what else is in that diary. So I stole it, and I couldn't believe my eyes. What kind of diary is this.

"Dear diary, Today is the day my penis hardened. Now I can have sex with some sexy lady and she doesn't have to complain about my soft penis. I can't wait to bite some nipples. I hope she grips my penis so hard. OH THAT WILL FEEL GOOD!"

Christina's p.o.v.  
You know maybe I should bale them out. I remember having sex with Morgan, it was so awesome but very painful. Then when I arrived to the jail cell, I saw an officer bite some slut's nipples, and I saw Jessie and Tony having sex. So when I baled them out Jessie begged for the job back. Then I thought to myself, NO, why should I do that? She'll have sex again with Tony in my just walked away depressed back toTony's apartment.

Back at the Ross' house

Emma's p.o.v

"Hey Vincent get up here!",I yelled.

"Remember when we saw Jessie and Toni do that thing, ya wanna try it.", I whispered. "

Oh yeah!", he said as he jumped with joy.

We ran into my bedroom, stripped each other, and started having sex. The felling was so good but painful. He shoved he penis in me, I gripped it hard. Then he started to bite my nipples. I took his penis and started to nibble at the head. Then mom came home. We tried to hide, but it was to late mom saw us! My vagina was beet red,and Vincent's penis was hardening. He got a boner, and I am really sore.

A few days later, I didn't feel normal. I had to buy a test to find out.

When I peed on that stick and it gave the results, my heart dropped.

It's positive. I'm pregnant.

Vincent's p.o.v.

I ran in the bathroom, and felt how hard my penis was. Now I can have sex every day, with every girl! I can even go to that practice store and get some foam boobs to squeeze. Thanks to Emma, now I can do anything. I just need to find a way to break it to my parents. Hey, that's it I won't blame Emma or myself I'll blame Christina. Oh, how good will that be. She would have no reason, no answer, and most importantly no Emma. I'm taking her back to my house to do it some more. This time my hand slid up her shirt, while her hand slid down my pants. Before we new it, we stripped each other, jumped on the bed and started. Then she just pushed me away, and was about to tell me something. She whispered it in my ear. She's pregnant!

At the hospital.

Tony's p.o.v.

"Will she be alright doctor.", I asked panicking.

I can not believe Jessie is in the hospital.

"She'll be fine.", the nurse said.

Poor Jessie, how could she pass out over getting fired. I was so upset who would I have sex with. I got an idea. I left her here with the nurse and went over to that practice store, they had everything in there. I bought foam boobs, plastic vaginas, a condom that expands your penis, and much more. I ran home and started with the foam boobs. I was squeezing them so hard, and I started to bite the nipples, too. Then, I took my penis and shoved it in the plastic vagina. Wow this goes deeper then I thought! I pretended that it was Jessie's vagina, the perfect fit. After like 2 hours of that I ran back to the hospital and check on Jessie, while wearing the condom that expands my penis. She was awake. Oh, thank God.

Jessie's p.o.v.

"Hey what happened.", I asked.

I didn't know anything.

"You passed out because u got fired over us having sex.",Tony told me.

I laid back down and started to thing about that crazy dream I had. It was like Tony wanted to have sex but I didn't so I ran away to a practice shop, got arrested, I saw Tony in the cell with a slut, then there was a dumb ass officer, Christina then bailed us out, Emma had sex and got pregnant, and that's pretty much the whole dream. I wish I never dream it again. Then I realized that's the hole story Tony was just telling me , it..really..HAPPENED! I jumped out the bed, and I ran I fast I could to Tony and fix this. We first went to Christina.

Christina's p.o.v.

"I accept your apologies guys but I have some new rules- sex in the house.  
me every time I help you. NOT convince our kids into doing this. Now since that was said, I need 7,000 dollars and Emma un-pregnant.",I told them as calm as I can.

"We will accept your new rules, here is your $7,000, and we will try to get Emma un-pregnant.", they said. I feel bad but just look at what she's done with my kids.

Jessie p.o.v.

So we went to everyone and apologized, I even apologized to Tony.  
I am so tired I need to sleep. So I took off my thong, and hid it from Christina.  
To day was the best day in my life,I felt so horny, I loved it. What a whore. So I lied down and I fell into a deep sleep, but when I woke up I was the same before Tony was going to call to have sex, and then I realized that was all...a...DREAM!

(Even though, it was all a dream Jessie doesn't know yet that Emma is still pregnant from Vincent, no one does)


End file.
